Invader Zim Meets Fanfiction
by Invader Chi
Summary: Zim and Dib get on fanfic and learns what Zadr is.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Invader Zim.**

An evil smile grew upon Zim's green face. "Yes, yes if the rumors are true I might be able to rule this sad little rock of filth with one of their own websites!" Zim laughed to himself while wringing his hands evilly. " Fanfiction! Yes! That's the key to my goal!" GIR walked up to Zim and stood stupidly for a second. "Oooh! " GIR said. " Is that the place where they write stories about tacos?"

Ignoring GIR's question, Zim marched down to the toilet that took him to the lab.

"GIR! I'm going down to the lab, don't let anyone in the house!" Zim barked.

"Yes! My Master! Guh!" GIR grunted in duty mode. As Zim went down the toilet, GIR eyes turned to blue again and sat on the couch, watching the Scary Monkey Show.

"Computer!" Bring up Fanfiction!" Zim barked, again.

"Ugh, here's fanfiction, would it kill you to say please." The computer replied in annoyance.

The website fanfiction pop up on Zim's Irken screen. " Now with this Fanfiction, I can hypnotize everyone to destroy the earth." Zim grinned to himself. " Now I must learn how they do there pathetic scum stories on here."

Zim typed in his own name. "Huh! Oh no! They know how I am!" Zim stared a the screen for awhile. "Hey, what's Zadr?"

Zim brought up the Zadr story. His ruby eyes scanned the story.

Suddenly Zim screamed bloody murder. He ran out of the lab with his arms raised up high like he was being chased by Godzilla or something. GIR was still watching his show. Cars screeched and honked their horns as Zim ran on his terror rampage. His screams were nonstop.

Meanwhile,

Dib got on his labtop. "I wonder what Fanfiction is all about". He typed in the website and then is own name.

" Hey, what's Zadr?" Dib clicked on the story. He glanced at it for one second and screamed utter terror, pointing at the computer screen. At that moment Zim burst though the door, screaming in unison. Dib's eyes followed still screaming and pointing. Zim stood over Dib and copyed him.

Then, both Zim and Dib looked at the screen then looked at each other. Both ran out screaming side by side. They ran in front of cars causing the cars to cause a huge pileup and the whole whole city caught on fire.

**The end!**


	2. Special Chapter Tagr

**Okey dokey, You asked for it. I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM FOR THE LAST TIME! GAH!**

Gaz saw her brother run for in a screaming rampage along with Zim. She couldn't help but to smile.

She walked over to Dib's computer and saw what he's been looking at. Zadr.

Heh heh, What's this!

"Tagr?" Gaz asked herself. "What's that?" Tak and… Gaz romance? Gaz!

Gaz stared at the story, then suddlenly Gaz's eyes turned bright, demon red. She snatched up Dib computer.

Fire from hell blazed around her and she levitated of the ground purely by demonic rage.

Gaz crushed Dib's computer with her own two hands the pieces that that scatter the floor went up in a hellish fire.

"They… will….PAY!" Gaz fiendishly vowed at the top of her lungs.

Down stairs, Prof. Membrane was working on some blue prints for a top secret experiment. As the smoke detectors went off, he pointed his gloved finger at the ceiling and yelled.

" Gaz! There better not be any flames caused by your demonic rage up there!"

GIR climbed down from the couch. The Scary Monkey Show had just end. He saw Zim run out screaming bloody murder. GIR looked out the window and saw the whole town in flames, Zim's base was the only one unscathed.

For no reason at all, GIR walked over to the trashcan and climbed in.

It popped GIR in where Zim found out about Zadr. The screen was projecting Fanfiction.

"Ooooooooo" gasped. He hopped in the seat and began scrolling down the list of stories.

"T-A-G-R…. THAT SPELLS TACOS!" GIR shouted " I knew it, they do right stories about tacos!"

GIR brought his robotic arm down on the Irken key board and stared randomly hitting buttons. The image of Tak's new ship came on the screen the screen and then GIR hit Send.

Tak had finally landed on Earth, she had a new Voot Cruiser that looked like a red version of Zim's and Mimi was fixed and fully functional. She stepped on the disgusting, earthy soil.

" Mimi! We have a lot of work to! First we got to destroy Zim and that big headed Earth-kid, Dib, so they won't miss up my plan, then, we can-" Tak paused in the middle of her sentence.

She stared in awe at the burning city.

" Well, what do you know, Mimi, Zim beat us to it, maybe he is a better invader." Tak said. ' And, HOW DID I MISS THAT!" She barked, pointing at the burning city. Mimi took a step back so she fall wouldn't victim to Tak's rage.

Suddenly, Tak's Voot message alert went off.

" You got mail" It said in a feminine computer voice.

Tak hopped in her ship to check out the mail sent by GIR. " Sent from Zim?" She asked herself. "Fanfiction? What's that?"

Tak clicked on the file and out popped the story.

She stared at it for a little while.

"WHAT!" She screamed. Mimi looked up at angry her angry master and took another step back.

"WHAT IS THIS!" She screamed so loud that it's scary. " HOW DARE HE SEND ME SOMETHING SO PUTRID ABOUT ME!"

This time Mimi wasn't taking any chances. She just simply walked off and Tak was blinded by to much rage to even notice.

"AND WHO IS GAZ?"


End file.
